


Symbioosi

by sensaatio



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, ihmissuhdedraamaa, joka on aika synkkää, tulkinnanvarainen lopetus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensaatio/pseuds/sensaatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock on kyllästynyt salailuun ja haluaa kertoa kaiken — Johnille. Mutta mistä aloittaa? <em>Oh, olen tainnut unohtaa mainita, että olen tapaillut maailman vaarallisinta rikollista viimeiset kahdeksan kuukautta. Tavalliset ihmiset varmaan kutsuisivat meitä rakastavaisiksi, mutta me emme määrittele itseämme, koska emme sovi mihinkään valmiiseen muottiin.</em> Ei hyvä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbioosi

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2013, julkaistu ensimmäisen kerran samaisen vuoden Sherlock-joulukalenterissa.
> 
> En oo enää samaa mieltä tässä ficissä olevista hahmotulkinnoista ja muusta sen sellaisesta, mut aattelin tän nyt kuitenkin tännekin laittaa, jos tästä vaikka jollekin jotain iloa on. Tää teksti vei aikoinaan multa yöunet ja hermot ja tän kirjoittaminen oli pieni katastrofi. Ehkä se näkyy, ehkä ei. 
> 
> Kaikenlainen palaute, niin positiivinen kuin negatiivinen, on aina tervetullutta! ♥

_(kreik. syn = kanssa, yhdessä, bios = elämä)_

 

  
**I**  
_Rakkaudessa on aina hiukan hulluutta. Mutta hulluudessa on myös aina hiukan järkeä._  
_\- Friedrich Nietzsche_

  
Sherlock seisoo punaisessa metrossa väkijoukon keskellä, sormet tiukasti puristuneena sinisen kaiteen ympärille, takinkaulus pystyssä, silmät muissa matkustajissa jotta aika kuluisi nopeammin — punahiuksinen mies omistaa ravintolan Waterloossa, khakihousuiselle naiselle on vastikään tehty oharit, tuhtia matkalaukkua raahaava teini-ikäinen on potkaistu ulos sisäoppilaitoksesta, mies reikäisissä farkuissa, nainen hajuvedessään, vanhus bestseller kasvoillaan. Sherlock näkee kaiken ja muistaa jälleen, miksi hän ei kulje metrolla kuin pakon edestä.

Sherlock on jahtaamassa palkkamurhaajaa, jonka iskusta hän sai tietää selvittäessään toista tapausta, johon tämä palkkamurha näyttää limittäytyneen. Hänen viimeisimmät tapaukset ovat kaikki olleet yhteydessä toisiinsa, kaikki osa samaa verkostoa, hän kulkee kuin pisteestä A pisteeseen B loogisesti jokaisen kirjaimen kautta pisteeseen Z ja se on epäilyttävää, niin järjestelmällinen toiminta.

Se ei ole lainkaan Moriartya. Missä kaikki impulssit ovat?

Kuin vastauksena hänen kysymykseensä metro pysähtyy voimakkaasti tärähtäen, ja Sherlock on vähällä kaatua. Valot sammuvat. On muutaman sekunnin täydellinen hiljaisuus, kaikki pidättävät hengitystään, jonka jälkeen kirkas valkoinen valo välähtää ja sen perästä kuuluva massiivinen räjähdyksen ääni ravistelee koko metroa ja sen matkustajia, Sherlock kaatuu lattialle kuin painovoima olisi kadonnut, kuin maailma ei olisi läsnä.

  
* * *

  
”Olen niiiiin pahoillani”, Jim sanoo nauraen, se on jo kymmenes kerta ja hän kuulostaa kerta kerran jälkeen epäuskottavammalta. ”Onko mitään, mitä voisin tehdä hyvittääkseni tämän?” hän huudahtaa juoksevan veden läpi, laittaa tuomansa kukat rouva Hudsonilta lainattuun maljakkoon ja palaa sitten kylpyhuoneeseen, jossa Sherlock on puhdistamassa haavojaan — kieltäytyi menemästä sairaalaan, inttää osaavansa itsekin kursia itsensä kokoon.

”Häivy pois silmistäni”, sanoo Sherlock ja vilkaisee peilin kautta Moriartya, ”äläkä enää ikinä tule takaisin. Siten tekisit palveluksen meille molemmille.”

”Minusta sinun pitäisi mennä sairaalaan, olet varmaan saanut aivotärähdyksen kun hourailet tuolla tavoin”, Jim tuumii ja vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. ”Olen varoittanut sinua tästä jo tuhat kertaa, mikset sinä koskaan ota sanojani todesta? Jos sinä tulet minun tielläni, minä raivaan sinut pois tieltäni — tavalla tai toisella. Sitä murhaa oli suunniteltu iäisyys, luulitko todella että sinusta olisi ollut pysäyttämään se?”

”Mitä enemmän puhut, sitä vihaisemmaksi tulen”, Sherlockin huomautus on varoitus, hän vääntää kylmävesihanan auki: muodostaa kupin sormistaan, pirskoo kuppiin kerääntyneet vedet kasvoilleen. Hänen oikea silmäkulmansa on auki, mutta haava ei ole niin syvä, että se tarvitsisi tikkejä. Lisäksi hänen nilkkansa nyrjähti ja hän löi päänsä pahanpäiväisesti kaatuessaan suoraan penkinkulmaan, menetti tajuntansa hetkeksi, mutta on omasta mielestään jo täysin toipunut. ”Mieti kahdesti, ennen kuin päätät suututtaa minut. Tunnen ihmisanatomian tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseni, miten murtaa sinulta pari vasemman puolen kylkiluuta.”

”Yritätkö sinä kiihottaa minua? Saada minut repimään vaatteet pois päältäsi? Koska rakas, sinä voit vain suoraan sanoa, jos haluat siirtyä makuuhuoneen puolelle, en ole koskaan kieltänyt sinulta mitään”, Jim kehrää omahyväisesti ovenkarmiin nojaten. Sherlock tuntee suurta halua iskeä nyrkkinsä peiliin, siinä ei ole mitään järkeä, sehän satuttaisi häntä lisää — tai ehkä se on vain halu hajottaa _jotain_ , mitä tahansa, Moriartyn kallo jos sikseen tulee. Hän sulkee vesihanan ja työntää Jimin kylpyhuoneen ulkopuolelle ja paiskaa oven kiinni toisen kasvojen edestä, olohuoneen ikkunat helisevät kuin tuulikello.

”Ajattele minkälaista vihaseksimme olisi!” kuuluu leikkisä huuto oven toiselta puolen, eikä Sherlock voi enää hillitä itseään: hän riuhtoo väkivalloin peilikaapin ovet auki ja alkaa viskoa tavaroitaan päin suljettua ovea — ja kun sekään ei riitä tyydyttämään hänen tuhoamisvimmaansa, hän kaataa pyykkikorin nurin ja repii suihkuverhot alas ja alkaa systemaattisesti hajottaa vähäistä omaisuuttaan samaan aikaan, kun oven toisella puolen Moriarty toistaa Sherlockin nimeä kuin rukousta.

 

* * *

  
”Miksi roskiksessamme on kukkakimppu?” John kysyy samana iltana palattuaan kolmen päivän matkalta Sussexista takaisin Lontooseen. 18 keinotekoisesti mustaksi värjättyä ruusua on lytätty puhjenneet kukkanuput edellä heidän biojäteastiaan. John saa varren piikistä pienen piston sormeensa yrittäessään pelastaa kimpun. ”Sherlock?”

”Anna niiden olla”, sanoo Sherlock tultuaan keittiöön, ottaa kaapista kaksi puhdasta kuppia teetä varten.

”Mitä kasvoillesi on tapahtunut?” John jatkaa kysymystulvaansa nähdessään ystävänsä silmäkulmassa kuivunutta verta ja ruhjeen poskipäässä. ”Oliko sinulla jokin tapaus? Kaaduitko portaissa?”

” _Kyllä_  kaikkiin kolmeen”, Sherlock sanoo epämääräisesti ja alkaa luennoida juuri löytämästään tupakantuhkatyypistä numero 238, välttelee suoraa katsekontaktia Johniin koko loppuillan.

  
* * *

  
”Jumalanpilkkaa?” John ehdottaa tekijän motiiviksi rikospaikalla, jossa värikkäiden lasi-ikkunoiden lävitse loistava valo lankeaa suoraan katedraalin käytävällä makaavaan ruumiiseen, kuin tehdäkseen sädekehän kuolleen ympärille.

”Ei”, Sherlock sanoo ja ottaa uhrin velton ranteen käteensä.

John raapii päätään, on hämmentynyt ja syystäkin. ”Mutta etkö kuullut mitä Lestrade sanoi? Tänään on kansainvälinen jumalanpilkkapäivä, 30. syyskuuta. Väitätkö muka, että ruumis kirkossa on pelkkää sattumaa?”

”En ole väittänyt mitään sellaista. Tietenkään tämä ei ole sattumaa”, Sherlock huokaa koska asia on itsestäänselvä, laskee käden takaisin paikoilleen. _Lautumia käsivarressa_ , vaikka ruumis on koskettanut maata, jolloin ihon hiussuonet ovat puristuneet kasaan eikä täten lautumia ole mahdollista syntyä; ruumista on siis liikutettu vastikään. ”Mutta tämä ei myöskään ole jumalanpilkkaa. Tämä on anteeksipyyntö.”

”Anteeksi mikä?” John sanoo.

”Anteeksipyyntö”, Sherlock toistaa. Hän nousee seisomaan ja piilottaa suurennuslasinsa takaisin takkinsa povitaskuun ja painaa sormenpäänsä yhteen miettiessään mitä hänen pitäisi seuraavaksi tehdä. Vaihtoehto numero yksi: viivytellä ruumiin luona, kunnes lautumien paikka vaihtuu jälleen ja tieto ruumiin siirtämisestä ei tavoita kuolinsyytutkijoita. Vaihtoehto numero kaksi: jättää rikospaikka koska kaikki tarpeellinen informaatio on jo hänellä, ja antaa muidenkin tiedettäväksi se, että murhaaja on käynyt rikospaikalla viimeisen kahdenkymmenen minuutin aikana.

Sherlock vilkaisee Johnia, joka odottaa jonkinlaista selitystä. Hän tietää Johnin pohtivan mielessään kysymyksiä _anteeksipyyntö kenelle?_  ja _anteeksipyyntö mistä?_  vaikka mielenkiintoisin kysymyksistä olisi _saako pyytäjä anteeksi?_

Sherlock istahtaa narisevalle kirkonpenkille ja heittää oikean jalan vasemman yli, laittaa kätensä puuskaan ja pyytää: ”Kerro minulle mitä näet”, koska se tulee viemään tarpeeksi aikaa. Niin hän tekee palveluksen murhaajalle ja samanaikaisesti antaa mahdollisuuden kuolinsyytutkijoille, koska John on lääkäri ja täten pystyy päättelemään saman minkä Sherlock päätteli — jos hän vain tekee oikeat havainnot. Se on kompromissi, vaihtoehto numero kolme.

 

* * * 

  
”Siinä kaikki”, sanoo John lueteltuaan tusinan hyödyttömiä havaintoja, jotka kyllä auttavat heitä pääsemään murhaajan jäljille, mutta pakottavat heidät tekemään sen vaikeamman kautta, paljon työläämmin — jos John olisi päätellyt murhaajan olleen paikan päällä hetki ennen poliisien tuloa, he juoksisivat paraikaa Lontoon kaduilla.

Sherlock ei ole kummankaan — murhaajan tai poliisien — puolella. Se on ainoa tapa olla objektiivinen. Juuri tätä ei John ymmärrä, koska John itse työskentelee lainvalvojien kanssa.

Kun he ottavat taksin Waterloohon, John viimein aukaisee suppuun puristetut huulensa ja kysyy kärsimättömänä: ”Mitä tarkoitit sillä, että tuo on anteeksipyyntö? Miten toisen ihmisen murha voi olla anteeksipyyntö? Mitä minulta jäi huomaamatta, jotkut typerät kengännauhatko, tai lika kynsien alla?”

”Vetoketjut”, Sherlock viisastelee ja tuijottaa ikkunasta ulos suojatien ylittäviä ihmisiä, ”kengissä ei ollut nauhoja, vaan vetoketjut sisäsivuilla.”

”Tiedät ettei tuo ollut pointtini. Sinä väistelet kysymyksiäni”, sanoo John painottomalla äänensävyllä, josta Sherlock ei saa siitä mitään irti. Sanat sen sijaan ovat totta, John on oikeassa, mutta miten Sherlock voisi ikinä myöntää jotain sellaista?

John odottaa vastausta, jota Sherlock ei voi antaa. Valheen sijaan Sherlock yrittää pelastaa tilanteen vaihtamalla puheenaihetta: ”Jumalanpilkka olisi ollut toimiva motiivi, jos murhatapaan olisi liittynyt rituaalisia menoja. Tämän tekijä sen sijaan kuvittelee itsensä jumalan kaltaiseksi eikä uhrikaan ollut pelkästään murhan uhri, vaan veriuhri, uskonnollinen lahja toiselle henkilölle, joka myös kuvittelee itsensä jumalan kaltaiseksi.”

”Sinulle?” John ehdottaa leikillään ja naurahtaa perään kuin olisi kertonut hyvänkin vitsin. Kun Sherlock ei naura hänen kanssaan, tai edes hymyile, hymähdä, hymise, Johnin suupielet valuvat alaspäin ja kysymysmerkistä jää jäljelle pelkkä piste: _sinulle_.

  
* * * 

  
”Pysäytä taksi”, John käskee ikuisuudelta tuntuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ”Onnea tutkintaasi”, hän sanoo Sherlockille katsoen poispäin ja avaa auton oven, kun taksi on pysähtynyt kadunvarteen.

”Minne sinä menet? Meillä on tapaus kesken!” Sherlock huudahtaa ja yrittää napata kiinni Johnin käsivarresta, mutta John on jo mennyt, taksin ovi paiskataan kiinni. Sherlock kaivaa häthätää rahaa lompakostaan, työntää liikaa seteleitä kuljettajalle, jonka jälkeen hän juoksee Johnin perään kadulle. ”Odota!”

”Minä en aio tutkia tätä tapausta”, sanoo John, kun Sherlock on loikkinut hänet kiinni ja tarttunut hänen käsivarteensa. Taksi huristaa pois, kuljettajan hymy on taatusti korvissa. Sherlock ei ymmärrä mistään mitään. ”Koska sinä tiedät, kuka tämän tekijä on, mutta sinä salailet jotain minulta ja poliiseilta. En voi hyväksyä tätä, Sherlock, en voi hyväksyä murhaa.”

Johnin päättelykyvyt vetävät Sherlockin vaikutuksesta sanattomaksi. John puolestaan tuijottaa asvalttia ilmeettömänä, tulkitsemattomana, ohikulkijat saavat väistellä heitä koska he eivät liiku senttiäkään. Kaksikerroksinen punainen bussi pysähtyy liikennevaloihin kauempana. ”Hyvä on, minä tiedän tämän takana on Moriarty”, Sherlock myöntää mietittyään vaihtoehtonsa läpi, ”mutta en tiedä kuinka napata hänet. Jos tietäisin, minä toimittaisin hänet pikalähetyksenä vankilaan.”

” _Miten_  sinä voit tietää, että se on Moriarty?” John kysyy. Hän irrottaa Sherlockin käden omastaan ja uskaltaa jo katsoa toista silmiin. Kaikki riippuu Sherlockin vastauksesta.

”Minä vain tiedän”, Sherlock sanoo nopeasti — paha virhe.

”Sinä vain tiedät? _Sinä vain tiedät?_  Minun tuntemani Sherlock Holmes ei _vain tiedä_ , vaan hän tietää koska hän on loogisesti päätellyt tapahtumaketjun, koska hän on niin nerokas ja takuulla kertoo nokkeluudestaan jokaiselle vastaantulijalle! Joten ole hyvä, brassaile nyt ylivertaisella älykkyydelläsi oikein olan takaa ja kerro miten sinä tiedät!” John vaatii ja puhaltaa keuhkonsa tyhjiin puheensa päätyttyä. Sherlock ei sano mitään, vaan jää kärsivällisesti odottamaan, että John ajattelee koko jutun loppuun asti. Siihen menee 47 sekuntia, paljon vähemmän kuin Sherlock odotti. ”Hetkinen — _miksi_  Moriarty pyytäisi _sinulta_  anteeksi?”

Sherlock on kyllästynyt salailuun ja haluaa kertoa kaiken — Johnille. Mutta mistä aloittaa? _Oh, olen tainnut unohtaa mainita, että olen tapaillut maailman vaarallisinta rikollista viimeiset kahdeksan kuukautta. Tavalliset ihmiset varmaan kutsuisivat meitä rakastavaisiksi, mutta me emme määrittele itseämme, koska emme sovi mihinkään valmiiseen muottiin._  Ei hyvä.

John väsyy siihen, että Sherlock antaa vastausten sijaan pelkästään lisää uusia kysymyksiä, ja on kävelemässä pois, kun Sherlock yhtäkkiä sanoo: ”Koska hän on minulle anteeksipyynnön velkaa. Riitelimme toissapäivänä. Ja ennen kuin esität lisäkysymyksiä, haluan sinun tietävän, että — että en ole hän. Minäkään en hyväksy murhaa.”

 _Mutta aion silti hyväksyä hänen anteeksipyyntönsä_ , Sherlock lisää mielessään ja tuijottaa Johnin kasvoja, jotka ovat pelkkää hämmennystä. Heillä on paljon puhuttavaa.

  
* * *

  
John tuijottaa koskematonta teekuppiaan sanaakaan sanomatta. He ovat istuneet kahvilan syrjäisimmässä nurkkapöydässä jo lähes puolitoista tuntia, ja Sherlock on saanut ostella vähän väliä lisää kahvia pitääkseen henkilökunnan tyytyväisenä. Hän on yrittänyt saada Johnin syömään jotain, tai edes juomaan jäähtyneen teensä, mutta John kieltäytyy jokaisesta Sherlockin ystävällisestä eleestä.

Hän ei ole vihainen. Hän ei ole surullinen. Hän ei tiedä mitä hän on tai mitä hän tuntee, kaikki on niin absurdia: vielä tunteja aiemmin hän oli rikospaikalla tutkimassa murhaa Sherlockin kanssa ja nyt hän istuu kahvilassa vastapäätään mies, joka näyttää Sherlockilta, puhuu kuin Sherlock, on samanlainen paskiainen kuin Sherlock, mutta ei silti aivan — ei silti _aivan_  ole Sherlock.

”Olen iloinen, että olet löytänyt jonkun”, John saa kakistettua suustaan, kuulee oman äänensä mutta ei ole varma liikkuvatko hänen huulensa, ovatko ne hänen sanojaan todella, ”mutta pitikö sen olla juuri _hän_? Kaikista maailman ihmisistä... _hän_?”

”Luuletko, että minä valitsin hänet? Että se oli minun päätökseni?” Sherlock sanoo kuulostaen töykeämmältä kuin hänen olisi sopivaa olla.

”Kyllä, luulen että se oli sinun päätöksesi. Sinä päätit... tehdä hänen kanssaan mitä ikinä te teettekään, älä vaivaudu kertomaan, en todellakaan halua tietää.”

”Käymme ulkona syömässä tai tilaamme noutoruokaa, haukumme poliiseja idiooteiksi, teemme pitkiä kävelyretkiä joiden aikana kilpailemme siitä kumpi pystyy päättelemään ohikulkijat paremmin — yleensä häviäjälle on tiedossa jonkinlainen rangaistus — pelaamme Cluedoa tai shakkia, keksimme harmittomia arvoituksia toisillemme ja kyllä, joskus harrastamme seksiä, enkä ymmärrä mikä näistä ajanviettotavoista on väärin, koska teen montaa näistä myös sinun kanssasi”, Sherlock puhua pälpättää yhteen hengenvetoon.

John lyö nyrkkinsä pöytään niin lujaa, että teelusikka hänen kupissaan värähtää ja kylmettynyt tee on läikkyä yli reunan ja Sherlock säpsähtää ja koko kahvilan asiakaskunta työntekijöineen kääntyy katsomaan heitä kahta.

Ainakin se hiljensi Sherlockin.

Hän hieroo kivusta kihelmöiviä sormiaan, kunnes viimeinenkin silmäpari on kääntynyt takaisin omiin puuhiinsa. Tällä välin Sherlock tilaa uuden kahvin itselleen ja maksaa siitä tuplahinnan ikään kuin anteeksipyyntönä. John madaltaa äänenvoimakkuuttaan, kun hän viimein sanoo: ”Ongelma ei ole siinä mitä te teette, vaan _mikä_  hän on.”

”Rikollinen?” Sherlock ehdottaa ja puhaltaa cappuccinonsa kuumaa höyryä kauemmas kasvoiltaan. ”Se mitä sanoin aiemmin on totta. En tiedä kuinka napata hänet, koska todisteita ei yksinkertaisesti ole, mutta jos tietäisin, minä tekisin sen. Meidän... _suhteemme_  ei vaikuta asiaan millään tavalla.”

”Miten sinä voit muka tietää sen?” John sanoo ja nostaa refleksinomaisesti etusormensa pystyyn, osoittaa sillä syyttävästi Sherlockia. ”Miten sinä voit olla noin varma?”

Sherlock ei tiedä mitä sanoa.

  
* * *

  
_Hän tietää. SH_

_Minä tiedän. Olen kiireinen, jutellaan huomenna. Jim xx._

 

 

 **II**  
_Niin, minussa on jotain haavoittamatonta, haudattavaksi mahdotonta, jotain joka räjäyttää kivet ja kalliot: se on nimeltään minun tahtoni._  
_– Friedrich Nietzsche_

  
Kun John herää seuraavana aamuna, hän ei ole varma oliko eilinen hyvin todelliselta tuntuva kolmituntinen kauhuelokuva, vai tapahtuiko se kaikki oikeasti. Hän pukeutuu kuin horroksessa ja jää hetkeksi tuijottamaan itseään peilistä, _olen hereillä, olen hereillä_ , ennen laskeutumistaan alakertaan. Painaumat hänen silmiensä alla kertovat unettomasta, valvotusta yöstä, hän tietää Sherlockin näkevän sen välittömästi, koska Sherlock näkee aina kaiken, koska Sherlock kyllä voi olla salasuhteessa kahdeksan kuukautta rikollisneron kanssa, mutta hän ei voi salata edes yhtä kauppareissuaan!

Portaissa John haistaa vastakeitetyn, vahvan kahvin tuoksun sekä... croissantit? Onko Sherlock lämmittänyt heille croissanteja? _Se paskiainen yrittää vain lepytellä minua..._  John ottaa kasvoilleen tuomitsevimman ilmeensä, sellaisen jonka hän antaa Harrylle aina repsahduksen jälkeen. ”Huomenta?” hän huhuilee olohuoneeseen, kävelee kohti keittiötä, varoo kompastumasta lattialle jätettyyn kirjapinoon ja —

_Voi helvetti._

”Huomenta, Johnny”, sanoo aamiaispöydässä istuva Jim Moriarty vieressään Sherlock, joka laskee sanomalehden kasvoiltaan tutkiakseen Johnin reaktiota. ”Nukuitko hyvin? Ei pahalla, mutta näytät hieman väsyneeltä, toivottavasti et nähnyt niitä sinun painajaisiasi. Pidätkö aprikoosihillosta? En ollut varma, joten toin myös mustaherukkaa, ehkä jompikumpi näistä kelpaa. Etkös sinä juonutkin kahvisi mustana? Ja sokerilla, mutta älä pelkää, en aio huumata sitä niin kuin Sherlock...”

Sherlock tuhahtaa nimensä kohdalla. Jim nousee seisomaan ja kattaa pöytään kolmannen mukin ja lautasen kuin asuisi heidän kanssaan, kuin ei olisi vieras lainkaan.

John tapailee sanoja huulilleen, ei ole varma mitä sanoa: _ei, en nähnyt painajaisia, onneksi_  — _itse asiassa aprikoosi on suosikkihilloni, oliko se puhdas arvaus_? — _Sherlock, haluaisitko selittää mitä helvettiä hän tekee keittiössämme!_  Vaikka eihän se voi olla ensimmäinen kerta, ties kuinka monesti Moriarty on nauttinut kahvia hänen tai Sherlockin mukista, istunut hänen tai Sherlockin nojatuolissa, maannut hänen...

John nielaisee.

Jim kaataa pannusta kahvia valkoiseen armeijalääkärikuppiin ja istahtaa takaisin Sherlockin viereen ja odottaa, että John istahtaisi häntä vastapäätä pöydän toiselle puolen. Onko hänellä edes vaihtoehtoja? Tiedä vaikka Moriarty murhauttaisi kuningattaren, jos hän nyt kieltäytyy katetusta aamiaisesta. Sherlock ei sano mitään, vieläkään, ja Johnista hänen hiljaisuutensa on karmivinta siinä huoneessa. Hän nielaisee uudelleen ja liittyy heidän seuraansa vastahakoisesti, katselee ruskeita paperipusseja ja hillopurkkeja kuin ei olisi koskaan elämässään nähnyt mitään sen epäluonnollisempaa.

Ja niin he alkavat nauttia ranskalaistyylistä aamiaistaan. John ei tiennyt, että kahvin nieleminen voisi olla niinkin vaikeaa ja Sherlock puolestaan päättää piiloutua takaisin sanomalehden taakse. Jim on ainoa, joka käyttäytyy tilanteessa luontevasti, on riisunut puvuntakkinsa tuolinnojalle ja löysännyt kravattiaan, katselee heitä kahta vuorotellen pitäen small talkia yllä yksinään ja ellei hän olisi Moriarty, _Se Moriarty_ , John voisi ehkä jopa pitää hänestä.

Hyvin vahva _ehkä_.

”Rakas, ojentaisitko —” pyytää Jim, jolloin Sherlock ojentaa hänelle sokerikulhon. ”Kiitos”, hän sanoo kohteliaasti, eikä Johnilla ole aavistustakaan miten Sherlock tiesi hänen havittelevan sokeria. ”Missä ajatuksesi ovat Sherlock, menit sen ohi, sivu 22”, Jim noteeraa, _mistä hemmetistä he oikein puhuvat?_ , jolloin Sherlock vilkaisee Jimiä lievästi turhautuneena ja selaa sanomalehteään taaksepäin.

”Yksityisetsivä Sherlock Holmes ja hänen apulaisensa Josh Watson”, Sherlock lukee ääneen mitä hyytävimmällä äänellään ja taittelee lehden kokoon. ”Josh Watson! _Josh_! Tämäkö on nykypäivän journalismin taso?”

Sherlock viilettää toiseen huoneeseen kuin sähköiskun saaneena mumisten jotain korjauksesta huomiseen lehteen ja vaatimuksesta erottaa Telegraphin huolimaton rikostoimittaja. Jim tuijottaa Johnia, John tuijottaa takaisin ja hänen vatsassaan muljahtaa, sillä Sherlockin lähdettyä Moriarty muuttuu täysin, hymyilee viekkaasti hänelle ja sen Moriartyn John tuntee, se Moriarty sitoi hänet pommeihin ja käski tarkka-ampujiensa osoittaa häntä aseella, se Moriarty on _todellinen_  Moriarty ja Sherlockin on nähtävä hänet, Sherlockin on nähtävä todellinen Moriarty!

  
* * *

  
Kylpyhuoneen peilikaappi on vesihöyrystä huurustunut — kultakalakuvioiset suihkuverhot pyykkikorin päällä ovat yhä ripustamista odottamassa — ja ilma on kosteaa, väsyttävää, vesi virtaa ja Sherlock kolauttaa takaraivonsa seinän kaakeliin niskan taittuessa taaksepäin. Jim kuljettaa kätensä hänen alaselälleen ja painaa omistavasti heidän kehonsa vastakkain. ”Hän ei taida —” Jim sanoo ja arvioi katseellaan Sherlockin kaulan kaarta kuin Michelangelon käsistä muotoiltua marmoriveistosta, ”— pitää minusta. Miksiköhän?”

”John?” Sherlock ähkäisee avaamatta silmiään. Jim ei sano mitään, vaan kallistaa päätään ja painaa huulensa vaalealle kaulalle, paljaalle kaulalle, mustelmaherkälle kaulalle — nuolaisee, näykkäisee, saa Sherlockin huulet raottumaan. ”Jim.”

”Parempi”, Jim sanoo, jonka jälkeen hän jatkaa kaulan veistämistä haluamaansa suuntaan, tummempaan sävyyn. Sherlockin pitkät sormet valuvat Jimin selkää pitkin alaspäin yhdessä kuuman veden kanssa, veden joka kärventää ihon punaiseksi ja kieppuu myötäpäivään viemäriaukossa. John on lähtenyt happihypylle kiusallisen aamiaisen jälkeen, mutta he molemmat tietävät, että John voi palata minä hetkenä tahansa ja John palaakin, lopulta, koska se on Johnin koti, Johnin ja Sherlockin.

”Sinun olisi pitänyt varoittaa etukäteen”, Sherlock toteaa närkästyneenä.

”Jotta olisit ehtinyt karata hänen kanssaan ulkomaille väärennetyillä passeilla. Aivan, minun olisi pitänyt varoittaa etukäteen!”

”Tiedät ettei tuo ole totta”, sanoo Sherlock, räväyttää silmänsä auki. ”En ole karkaamassa minnekään. Mutta olen huolissani että —”

”John karkaa”, Jim viimeistelee ja yrittää suudella Sherlockia — tulee torjutuksi. Yrittää uudestaan, mutta jälleen Sherlock kääntää poskensa hänelle. Jim turhautuu. ”Mikähän mahtaa olla selityksesi tällä kertaa?”

”Aika, meillä ei ole aikaa tuollaiseen”, Sherlock sanoo ja sulkee vesihanan. ”Käänny ympäri, ole hyvä.”

”Entä jos —”

”Suu kiinni”, Sherlock komentaa ja miten hekumallista se onkaan, Sherlockin syvä ääni. Jim suostuu vaihtamaan paikkoja sen enempää vastustelematta ja hyvitykseksi Sherlock painaa lyhyen suudelman niskaan. Sitten hän vie kätensä toisen tatuoiduille alavatsalle ja siitä alemmas, alemmas, kunnes Jim työntää takamustaan taaksepäin vaativasti.

  
* * *

  
”Aiotko sinä auttaa minua vai et?” Sherlock vaatii suoraa vastausta Johnilta, joka seisoo hänen vieressään kädet puuskassa. He tutkivat kirkosta löytyneen ruumiin — tunnistettu Sharon Aldeniksi — tapausta. Sherlock on koonnut seinälle kollaasin: valokuvia ruumiista, henkilötiedot uhrista ja muutama uhrin läheisen käyntikortti, materiaalia ei ole vielä paljoakaan.

”En”, sanoo John, ”koska sinä et vieläkään suostu keskustelemaan kanssani.”

”Oh, ei taas tuota”, Sherlock huokaisee ja repii yhden valokuvista käsiinsä, ”en ymmärrä, miksi haluat puhua muutamasta Jimin tuomasta voisarvesta, kun meillä on Aldenin murha tutkittavana! Katso nyt, nämä kuristusjäljet kaulalla eivät ole peräisin ihmiskäsistä, eikä hän kuollut näiden vuoksi, vaan tämä oli seuraus —”

” _Jimin_? Sinäkö kutsut häntä nykyään Jimiksi?” John tarttuu epäolennaisimpaan, siirtää kädet lanteilleen ja naurahtaa perään ivallisesti, ilottomasti, kuin olisi kuullut mauttoman vitsin. ”Sinähän saat hänet kuulostamaan siltä kuin hän —”

”Mitä?” Sherlock kysyy. ”Kuin hän olisi ihminen? Sitäkö sinä yrität sanoa?”

John menee vaikeaksi. Hän ottaa valokuvan Sherlockin kädestä ja asettaa sen nuppineulalla takaisin seinään demonstroidakseen puhettaan:

”Kun sinä katsot näitä ruumiita, sinä näet heidät pelkästään tapauksina, välineinä sinun huvillesi, sinä et ajattele että heilläkin on elämä — tai ainakin oli. Kun minä katson näitä, minä näen heidän menneisyytensä, tulevaisuuden joka heiltä riistettiin, ihmiset jotka jäävät suremaan heidän poismenoaan”, John selittää ajatusmaailmaansa, jota Sherlock ei tahdo tai edes yritä ymmärtää. ”Kun minä katson Moriartya, näen nämä uhrit ja heidän surevat läheisensä. Muutama croissant ja aprikoosihillo ei tuo kuolleita takaisin. Hän on psykopaatti! Hän haluaa tuhota sinut. Mitä sinä näet, kun katsot häntä?”

Sherlock on hetken hiljaa, valitsee sanansa huolella, koska se on kysymys johon on monta sopimatonta vastausta, sellaisia joita ei parane sanoa Johnille tai kenelle muullekaan ulkopuoliselle. Hän ei myöskään aio valehdella, koska valheita hän on kertonut tarpeeksi siihen elinikään, totuuden sumentumisen rajoille saakka. Joten hän sanoo: ”Kun minä katson Moriartya, näen —”

”Oikeastaan, älä kerro”, John muuttaa mielensä, ”sinä luultavasti vain pahentaisit tilannetta. Ulos, minun on mentävä ulos. Happea.” Hän etsii katseellaan mustaa ulkotakkiaan.

”Vastahan sinä olit ulkona!” Sherlock sanoo hämmentyneenä ja heittää kätensä ilmaan, kun John on jälleen lähdössä hänen saavuttamattomiin. ”Ihan kuin sisällä ei muka olisi happea!”

John pysähtyy oviaukkoon ja kääntyy vielä kerran katsomaan Sherlockia, toteaa yksinkertaisesti: ”Ei tarpeeksi meille molemmille”, jonka jälkeen hän poistuu Baker Streetiltä.

 _Mitä tuokin oli tarkoittavinaan?_ Sherlock puuskahtaa itsekseen, pyyhkii mielestään ajatukset Johnista, palaa takaisin töihin.

  
* * *

  
Kahden viikon päästä Aldenin tapaus on yhä selvittämättömien joukossa — siirtynyt seinältä arkistoon, jonka sisällön Sherlock haluaisi polttaa ja samaan aikaan ei — ja John viettää iltansa naisseurassa, kuten hän asian ilmaisi Sherlockille, jota ei voisi vähempääkään kiinnostaa. Jimin tapaaminen pitkän, tai ainakin pitkältä tuntuneen, tauon jälkeen on virkistävää, Jim on vaivatonta seuraa ja hyvä tarinankertoja — kuinka paljon tarinoista on totta, sitä Sherlock ei osaa sanoa.

Jim varastaa syömäpuikoillaan ruokaa Sherlockin lautaselta — se on jo kolmas varkaus, eikä Sherlock ymmärrä miksi teko tehdään ja vielä toistetaan, heidän nauttimansa pähkinäiset sataynuudeliannoksethan ovat tismalleen samanlaiset. ”Luuletko, että John-raukkaa onnistaa tänään? Hän ei vienyt kukkia, elokuvaa tai suklaata — vain itsensä. Kaipa se on hänen tapansa...”

”Mitä?” Sherlock havahtuu mietteistään.

”Voisin kuvitella, että John tykkää olla dominoiva osapuoli, mutta Marylla on avioliitto takanaan, siis monta vuotta säännöllistä seksiä. Lisäksi hänellä oli _samanaikaisesti_  irtosuhteita, syynä ei ollut epätyydyttävä seksi, ei, vaan vallanhimo, joten tämän vuoksi luulen ettei hän aio alistua, vaan —”

”Hetkinen, puhummeko me nyt... Johnin...” Sherlock takertelee sanoissaan; ei ole täysin varma, miksi puheenaihe on hankala. Tai miksi he ylipäätään puhuvat siitä, hehän eivät ole maininneet Johnin nimeä koko iltana.

”Seksielämästä, kyllä. Mitä sinä ajattelet?” Jim kysyy muina miehinä. Sherlock ei sano mitään, vaan laskee puoliksi syödyn ruoka-annoksensa sängyltä lattialle ja lysähtää makaamaan niin että jouset natisevat. Jim jatkaa: ”Oh, Sherlock, kultaseni, en kai tee oloasi tukalaksi? Luulin että voisimme puhua tästä vapautuneesti, kun ottaa huomioon, että vielä puoli tuntia sitten me naimme keittiössä —”

Sherlock pongahtaa takaisin istumaan kuin vieterilelu. ”Tutkimusten mukaan dominoivat naiset harrastavat vähemmän seksiä kuin alistuvat, ja kuten sinä hyvin tiedät, Maryn seksielämä oli ennen Johnia hyvin vilkasta. Täten Mary on alistuva. Lisäksi päättelyjäni tukee se, että minun kanssani John on se, joka tekee mitä käsketään —”

Jim _tirskahtaa_.

”Älä viitsi, _James_ , tiedät varsin hyvin mistä minä puhun”, Sherlock sihisee yhteenpurtujen hampaidensa välistä ja jatkaa, ”— eli tuo kaupasta maitoa tai menee rikospaikalle kun minua ei huvita, ja tämä ärsyttää häntä, koska hän on johtajaluonne. Tämän vuoksi hän pomottaa kahta kauheammin kaikkia muita ihmisiä, tässä tapauksessa Marya, joten ei ole mitenkään mahdollista että John alistuisi naisen tahtoon.

Ja kyllä, kyllä häntä 'onnistaa' tänään, jos sen niin haluaa ilmaista. Hän ei vienyt Marylle elokuvaa, koska he katsovat uusimman James Bondin televisiosta. 'Voi John, sinun pitäisi nähdä Daniel Craig uimashortseissa, hän on niiiin kuuma!' — ja John vielä luulee, että en edes tiedä missä hän on. Suklaata hän ei vienyt, koska se on osa hänen taktiikkaansa: hän aikoo laittaa ruokaa Maryn luona — kyseli reseptejä rouva Hudsonilta, eikä John erikseen minua varten kokkaa, minua varten hän jättää tähteitä jääkaapin kolmannelle hyllylle — jonka jälkeen hän sanoo 'ehkä nyt olisi jälkiruoan vuoro, eikö sinustakin?' ja sitten hän sulavasti — tai ei niin sulavasti — suutelee naista. Lopun aion jättää sinun mielikuvituksesi varaan.”

Sherlock kaatuu takaisin maaten ja kääntyy kyljelleen selkä Jimiin päin. Sellaisena Jim pitää hänestä eniten; vaarallisena, hehkuvana. Kuin hetkenä minä hyvänsä purkautuva tulivuori.

”Entä kukat?” Jim kysyy.

Sherlock on hetken hiljaa. Tällä välin Jim siirtää jäähtyneen nuudeliannoksensa syrjään, ottaa yöpöydältä tuomansa tupakka-askin ja sytyttimen. Kun savuke palaa, Sherlock julistaa: ”John ja Mary eroavat huomenna.”

”Selitä”, Jim vaatii ja vetää savua keuhkoihinsa. Sherlock vaihtaa kylkeä, tuijottaa Jimiä lauhtuneena ja sanoo: ”Heidän suhteensa on huonolla tolalla, koska Mary haluaisi enemmän huomiota Johnilta. Daniel Craig oli mustasukkaisuuskortti, jonka hän veti esiin epätoivoisena. John puolestaan ei tunne vetoa Marya kohtaan: jokin ei täsmää. Kuin luonnolliselta kuolemalta näyttävä tapaus jossa on jotain pielessä, sellaisena John hänet tuntee. Siksi hän ei vienyt kukkia — ei rahan eikä vaivan arvoista. Mary tietysti loukkaantuu tästä, mutta he yhä päätyvät sänkyyn, koska he molemmat haluavat ja tarvitsevat läheisyyttä... kosketusta. Jäähyväiset.”

”Mitä luulet, mistä Johnin huono onni rakkausrintamalla johtuu?”

”Miksi me ylipäätään puhumme Johnista?” Sherlock ärähtää.

”Oh, selvä”, Jim hymähtää ja varistaa tuhkaa kukkaiselta huuhteluaineelta tuoksuville lakanoille, ”niin oletinkin.” Sherlock nappaa vihaisesti tupakan hänen kädestään ja varastaa kolmannet sauhut, sen jälkeen hän tumppaa savukkeen hylkäämäänsä noutoruokaan ja sanoo Jimille, silmiin katsomatta: ”Sinun pitäisi varmaan jo lähteä” ja kääntää selkänsä hyvästeiksi.

  
* * *

  
”Sinä tutkit Daily Mailin, Sunin ja Daily Expressin. Minä käyn lävitse loput”, Sherlock ilmoittaa työnjaon ja skannaa Daily Telegraphin etusivun otsikot alle viidessä sekunnissa. John pysähtyy paikoilleen seisomaan ja vilkaisee sivuilleen hämmentyneenä, varmistaa että Sherlock puhuu hänelle; aivan kuin hän olisi kävellyt suoraan jo aloitettuun keskusteluun.

”Mitä minun pitäisi tutkia?” John kysyy ja heittää parkatakkinsa nojatuoliin.

”Johan minä sanoin! Etsi minulle jokainen kuolema, jonka löydät — erityisesti ne, joihin ei liity mitään rikosta”, Sherlock sanoo, vilkaisee nopeasti Johnia — nukkunut vain kaksi tuntia viime yönä, murehtii raha-asioita, käynyt viimeksi suihkussa eilisaamuna, juonut take away -kahvin matkan varrella ja mennyt kiertoreittiä Dorset Streetin kautta — ja juo sen jälkeen kahvikuppinsa tyhjäksi yhdellä siemauksella. Rouva Hudson on alakerrassa tuhoamassa johtolankoja: pesemässä tupakantuhkaa ja Jimin tuoksua lakanoista. Sherlock kohtelee Moriartya yhä kuin arvokasta salaisuutta.

”Nainen hukkunut Thamesiin”, John ilmoittaa selattuaan lehteä muutaman sivun verran.

”Ei kiinnosta.”

”Nähtävästi itsemurha. Hän oli narkomaani —”

”Sanoin: ei kiinnosta.”

”Hyvä on, hyvä on”, John huokaa, turhautuneena. Hän kurtistaa kulmiaan ja yrittää näyttää keskittyneeltä, sanoo ikään kuin ohimennen: ”Kiitos.”

Sherlock laskee sanomalehden pöydälle hämmentyneenä. ”Mistä hyvästä?”

”Siitä suklaarasiasta. Epätyypillisen huomaavaista sinulta”, John sanoo, ”joten oletan että siihen liittyy jokin taka-ajatus.”

”Mistä sinä puhut?”

”Suklaarasiasta. Siitä jonka laitoit kauppakassiini”, John selittää ja kohtaa Sherlockin katseen, joka on hetken aikaa yhtä hämmentynyt kuin hänenkin — mutta vain hetken.

”Aivan, niin, suklaarasia. Uhm, ole hyvä”, Sherlock mumisee, rykäisee kurkkuaan ja nostaa lehden takaisin kasvoilleen. Hän tuijottaa paperille painettuja sanoja, jotka ovat pelkkää blurria, pelkkiä mustia pisteitä, merkityksettömiä pisteitä, kuin muropakkauksen takana oleva lasten tehtävä, jossa täytyy yhdistää oikeat pisteet toisiinsa, aloittaa pisteestä 1, siirtyä pisteeseen 2, josta siirrytään pisteeseen 3 ja 4 ja — Sherlock yhdistää mielessään Maryn ja suklaarasian ja Moriartyn ja eilisillan; kuvasta muodostuu hauta-arkku tai uurna. ”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja pongahtaa seisomaan.

”Niin?”

”Söittekö te niitä konvehteja?”

”Minä en syönyt, mutta Mary taisi maistaa ennen lähtöäni”, John takertelee sanoja ulos hitaasti, liian hitaasti.

”John”, Sherlock toistaa ja nielaisee kuin hänellä olisi pala kurkussaan, ”luulen että Mary on kuollut.”

  
* * *

  
Koska John luottaa sokeasti siihen, että Sherlock _vain tietää_ , hän soittaa ambulanssin Maryn luokse ja vasta sitten he lähtevät paikan päälle taksilla. John ei kysy mitään siitä, miten Sherlock tietää, ja se on muutos josta Sherlockin pitäisi iloita — _pitäisi_.

He saapuvat samaan aikaan kuin virkavalta. Mary on elossa, mutta tokkurainen. Sherlock haistelee konvehtirasiaa ja lipaisee yhden suklaapalan pintaa kielelleen, ei maista mitään, liian voimakas tummasuklaan maku, myrkyn täytyy olla — hän kääntää muovirasian ympäri, konvehdit putoavat makuuhuoneen sängylle, nuolaisee kielenkärjellään rasian pintaa: _bingo_. Sherlock yrittää tulla Johnin mukaan ambulanssiin, mutta John estää hänet kädellään.

”Luulen, että olet jo tehnyt tarpeeksi”, sanoo John, jonka jälkeen ambulanssin ovi vedetään kiinni ja Sherlock jää yksin seisomaan rikospaikalle, tuntee olonsa syylliseksi, aivan kuin hän olisi seurauksen syy.

 

 

 **III**  
_Mutta lopettamiseen vaaditaan enemmän rohkeutta kuin uuden runon kirjoittamiseen: sen tietävät kaikki lääkärit ja runoilijat._  
_– Friedrich Nietzsche_

  
Sherlock torjuu jokaisen Jimin puheluista seuraavan kahden viikon ajan. Jos hän tapaisi Moriartyn kasvokkain, hän luultavasti heittäisi hänet ikkunasta ulos — eikä vain kerran, vaan _neljästi_. Konvehtirasia oli äärettömän ovela, mutta alhainen temppu, jopa Jimiltä. Yksi, se pelasti Johnin ja Maryn suhteen, he eivät eronneet niin kuin Sherlock päätteli, ja hänen luultavasti pitäisi iloita tästä, mutta hän ei iloitse. Kaksi, se toimitti Maryn vatsahuuhteluun ja sairaalahuoneeseen virumaan päiväkausiksi — eikä vain Marya, vaan myös Johnin joka vietti jopa yönsä sairaalapedin vieressä. Kolme, se oli viimeinen pisara Johnille, joka toissapäivänä Maryn kotiuduttua haki tärkeimpiä tavaroitaan Baker Streetiltä ennen paluutaan väliaikaiseen asuntoonsa, _Maryn asuntoon._

 _Aikaa, tarvitsen aikaa, Sherlock_. John ei sanonut pysyvästi muuttavansa pois Baker Streetiltä, mutta hän sanoi, että ellei Sherlock tee pysyviä muutoksia ihmissuhteisiinsa, hän ei enää tule takaisin. Jim ei pakota häntä valitsemaan, miksi John tekee niin? Eikö sellainen ole täysin kohtuutonta?

Illalla Sherlock keittää teetä automaattisesti kahdelle. Se on itsepetosta, hänen ahneutensa, ja myöhemmin molemmista kupeista tulee avautumaan näkymä pohjaan.

  
* * *

  
Sherlock ei koskaan muista uniaan, mutta sinä yönä hän herää kesken painajaisen nihkeistä lakanoista, hengitys värisevänä, lihaskramppi jalassaan. Uni pyyhkiytyy saman tien hänen järjestelmällisestä mielestään, mutta hänelle jää siitä epämukava olo, tuntemus, tunne — jolla ei ole mitään tekemistä hänen kramppaavan jalkansa kanssa.

Kun hänen lihaksensa verenkierto on vahvistunut, palautunut normaaliksi, hän heittää aamutakin ylleen ja tallustelee keittiöön. Avaa jääkaapin oven hakeakseen nestettä — kohtaa valon ja purkillisen lampaansilmiä ja pilaantuneen maitopurkin ovessa. Sulkee jääkaapin oven ja haparoi valot keittiöön — miten hiljainen asunto onkaan, ja autio. Kuinka kauan John on ollut poissa? Kuukauden? Kaksi?

Miksei John ole vieläkään kotona?

  
* * *

  
”Tiedän mitä aiot kysyä, joten älä”, sanoo Sherlock, joka on tullut Moriartyn asuntoon omalla avaimellaan ja katsoo olohuoneessa lukevaa miestä merkitsevästi. Hän kävelee lampaantaljan poikki nahkasohvalle Jimin viereen, sysää hyödyttömän Nietzschen lattialle saadakseen toisen jakamattoman huomion. ”Minä vihaan sinua”, hän tunnustaa, katsoo toista silmiin.

”Minä vihaan sinua enemmän”, Jim vakuuttaa, eikä Sherlock epäile sitä lainkaan. Sherlock huokaisee uupuneena ja ottaa toisen kasvot käsiinsä kuin Graalin maljan.

”Sinun täytyy haluta jotain”, Jim sanoo yrittäessään ymmärtää syytä äkilliselle vierailulle, sellainen spontaanius ei ole yhtään tyypillistä etsivälle. ”Nimeä. Minulta ei puutu mitään. Kokaiini, ekstaasi, opiaatit, amfetamiini — nimeä, ja se on sinun. Vai haluaisitko mieluummin tapauksen? Voin järjestää jotain muutamalla puhelinsoitolla. En petä sinua.”

”Et taatusti”, Sherlock sanoo ja ajattelee ärsyyntyneenä Aldenin tapausta, jonka tutkimukset eivät ole edenneet alkua pidemmälle — mutta hän ratkaisee sen vielä, ennemmin tai myöhemmin. ”Tiedätkö mitä näen, kun katson sinua?”

”Minun kasvoni?” ehdottaa Moriarty, mikä saa Sherlockin pyöräyttämään silmiään.

”Viekkaan ja nopeaälyisen ketun, joka on hyvä naamioitumaan ja jonka tarkkailukyvyt ovat kehittyneet erinomaisiksi tämän näkymättömyyden turvin.”

”Näet minut kettuna?” Jim summaa. ”Rehellisesti, Sherlock, mitä sinä olet nauttinut? Aloititko ilman minua? Pitäisikö minun olla loukkaantunut tästä?”

”Suu kiinni”, Sherlock käskee ja vetää hänet suudelmaan, joka on vähemmän kömpelömpi kuin yleensä, pehmeämpi kuin Jim ansaitsisi. Hän vie määrätietoisesti toisen kätensä Jimin alaselälle, toisen niskaan, ja vetää lähemmäs. He ovat niin ehkä minuutin — huulet huulia vasten, hengittäen toistensa keuhkoihin, sydämet yhteensulautuneina — kunnes maailma on kutistunut kattamaan vain heidät kaksi. Sen jälkeen Jim sytyttää kynttilöitä palamaan ja sammuttaa valot, hänellä on kaipuu sellaiseen vanhanaikaiseen romantiikkaan, eikä Sherlock valita koska se on yhdentekevää.

”Olenko koskaan kertonut sinulle, mitä tein Belgiassa vuosina 1999 ja 2000?” Jim kysyy luotuaan hämyisen tunnelman olohuoneeseensa.

”En edes tiennyt, että olet käynyt Belgiassa”, Sherlock sanoo ja painautuu vasten Jimiä, joka kietoo käsivarret hänen ympärilleen. ”Kai tarina sisältää mielenkiintoisen rikoksen?”

”Kymmeniä”, Jim vakuuttaa ja vie heidät aikakoneellaan goottilaistyyliseen Brysselin kaupungintaloon.

  
* * *

  
John näyttää aidosti onnelliselta Maryn kanssa, kuin olisi löytänyt oman paratiisinsa. He olivat tapaamassa Maryn vanhempia Sussexissa silloin, kun Sherlock laittoi kylpyhuoneensa remonttiin. Ovat siirtyneet treffitasolta vakavampaan suhteeseensa jo _vuosi_  sitten, Sherlockista se tuntuu uskomattomalta, miksi hän ei tiennyt sitä? Jim latelee faktoja pöytään seuraavana aamuna ja näyttää Sherlockille valokuvia heistä eivätkä ne ole kuvamanipulaatioita, vaan totuus joka Sherlockin täytyy hiljalleen hyväksyä.

”Viiden vuoden päästä heillä on lapsi ja omakotitalo ja John on saanut ylennyksen johtavaksi lääkäriksi”, ennustaa Jim tutkiessaan valokuvia, jonka jälkeen hän siirtyy analysoimaan Sherlockin kämmentä, ”ja viiden vuoden päästä me olemme Madridissa. Meillä on Cluedo ja hotellihuone ja toisemme.”

”Mycroft tappaisi minut”, sanoo Sherlock, eikä edes liioittele. No, ehkä hieman. Mycroftin kädet ovat tiukasti sidotut, koska jo pelkän Sherlock Holmesin kieltäminen on hankalaa — puhumattakaan sekä Sherlockin että Moriartyn, mahdotonta. Vain harva asia ylittää Mycroftin vaikutusvallan, mutta se on yksi niistä harvoista.

”Ei, jos olet minun kanssani”, Jim lupaa ja painaa huulensa Sherlockin kämmentä vasten. ”Vain minulla on etuoikeus ja keinot tappaa sinut.” Se on lohduttava tieto, jollain tasolla.

Huomenna Sherlock aikoo puhua Johnille, mitä todennäköisimmin viimeistä kertaa ikinä, koska Johnin kaltainen uskomaton ihminen ansaitsee onnen, John ansaitsee kaiken hyvän siitä maailmasta, John ja Mary. Huomenna hän puhuu, mutta tänään hän on hiljaa, ääneti, vaiti, tänään hän käpertyy Jimiä vasten uudelleen ja tuudittautuu hyvään tulevaisuudennäkymään.

  
* * *

  
_Hän lähti pysyvästi. Haluatko tulla lasilliselle? SH_

_Vapaasta tahdostaan. 38 min. Jim xx._

 

 

 **IV**  
_Mutta me emme haluakaan päästä taivasten valtakuntaan: meistä on tullut aikuisia — joten me haluamme maanpäällisen valtakunnan._  
_– Friedrich Nietzsche_

  
Tanssisali on suunnattoman valtava ja kirkas ja pelkästään sen huoneen rakentamiseen on täytynyt kulua vuosikausia, yksityiskohtien määrä kultaisissa kaiteissa ja seinissä ja pastellisävyisissä freskoissa on hämmästyttävä. Huoneen seinät kaartuvat ylöspäin puolikaareen kuin silta, ja lavalla orkesteri soittaa klassista musiikkia tanssia tahdittamaan. Sherlock seisoo toisen kerroksen parvella pukeutuneena mustaan smokkiin ja yksinkertaiseen silmät peittävään maskiin, koska juhlat ovat naamiaiset ja hän yrittää löytää etsimänsä henkilön alhaalta väkijoukosta, luultavasti helpompaa olisi murtautua Buckinghamin palatsiin.

Sherlock nappaa ohimennen tarjoilijan kantamalta hopealautaselta shampanjalasin, jotta saisi hyvän syyn pysyä paikoillaan tarkkailemassa ihmisiä. Hän naputtaa hermostuneesti kynsillään lasin pintaa, huomaamattaan melkein samassa tahdissa kuin taustalla soiva viulu. Seitsemäntoista minuuttia myöhemmin hänen seuraansa liittyy harmaaseen pukuun ja kultaiseen kettumaskiin pukeutunut mies — Moriarty, tietysti. Hän jää nojaamaan kaiteeseen Sherlockin viereen.

”Mehiläiset tanssivat kertoakseen muille pesän mehiläisille, missä suunnassa ja kuinka kaukana kukat sijaitsevat”, sanoo Jim katsellessaan alhaalla tanssivia juhlavieraita kuin ei olisi koskaan nähnyt mitään sen koomisempaa, ”luuletko, että he yrittävät kertoa meille jotain?”

”Olet myöhässä”, Sherlock sanoo ja tuijottaa tiiviisti shampanjalasissaan kelluvia kuplia.

”Tiedän. Korvaan sen sinulle myöhemmin. Rakas”, Jim vakuuttaa. ”Nyt haluaisin sinun palaavan vuoteen 1995, jolloin St Andrewin Old Cource -hotellissa Skotlannissa järjestettiin vuotuinen joulujuhla, naamiaiset. Juhlissa oli koko Lontoon kerma pöyhistelemässä englantilaisuudellaan, kertomassa huonoja vitsejä säkkipilleistä ja skottihameista, kerskumassa sillä kuka sai viime kesänä eniten hole in oneja ja esittelemässä ala-arvoisia swingejään. Miten väärässä Wilde olikaan sanoessaan: 'jos miehelle antaa maskin, hän kertoo totuuden'.”

”Mihin tämä tarina johtaa?” Sherlock kysyy malttamattomana. Hän vilkaisee Moriartyn sivuprofiilia; kettumaski peittää hänen kasvonsa otsasta nenään saakka, Sherlock näkee heijastuksen itsestään sen kiiltävässä pinnassa ja miten upeaa se onkaan, symbioosi.

”73 loukkaantunutta ja 11 kuollutta, kun tanssisalin katto romahti täsmälleen samana hetkenä, kun kellon viisarit löivät keskiyön merkiksi. Kolme päivää myöhemmin lehdistö tiedotti, että vika oli rakennuksen kattoparruissa, jonka jälkeen koko paikka suljettiin kahdeksi vuodeksi remontin vuoksi”, Jim selittää ja kääntyy Sherlockiin päin. ”Tiedätkö, mitä yhteistä on irlantilaisilla ja skotlantilaisilla?”

Sherlock ei sano mitään, koska hän tietää ettei Jim edes odota hänen vastaavan, vastaushan on itsestäänselvä: _viha englantilaisia kohtaan_. Hän tyhjentää väljähtäneen shampanjansa yhdellä kulauksella, käy heittämässä muovilasin lähimpään roskakoriin. Palattuaan kaiteen luokse hän vilkaisee alas ja näkee miten mehiläiset ovat hajaantuneet uusiksi pareiksi, kappale on vaihtunut nopeatempoisempaan.

Jim jatkaa kuin mitään keskeytystä ei olisi tapahtunutkaan: ”Oltuani vuoden yliopistossa opiskelemassa matematiikkaa lopetin koulunkäynnin, koska akateeminen ura ei ollut minua varten. Old Cource -hotellin tragedia oli minun valmistumiseni; siihen huipentui kaikki matemaattinen osaaminen, minkä opin yliopistossa. Matematiikka, toisin kuin muut tieteenalat, on tarkkaa ja puhdasta tiedettä, joissa oikeita vastauksia on vain yksi. Jäin tanssisaliin muiden kanssa tarjoilijaksi pukeutuneena ja seisoin siinä ainoassa kuolleessa kulmassa, mihin katto ei romahtaisi — tietenkin sillä ehdolla, että laskutoimitukseni pitäisivät paikkansa. Se oli minun loppukokeeni. Voisin antaa siitä itselleni arvosanaksi A+:n, ellen olisi murtanut vasemman jalan varpaitani, kun joku idiootti englantilaispässi päätti kuolla niiden päälle katon murskatessa hänen alaruumiinsa.”

”Miten sinä olit niin varma?” Sherlock yrittää pitää äänensä tasaisena, värähtelemättömänä. Hän hivuttaa smokkinsa hihaa ylöspäin vaivihkaa vilkaistakseen kellonajan ranteesta; yhdeksän minuuttia vaille keskiyön. Katon freskomaalausten täytyy olla satoja vuosia vanhoja.

”En ollut”, sanoo Jim, ”siksi tein sen. Nimenomaan se on asioiden pointti — riski. Ilman riskejä ei ole hupia. Ah, huvista puheen ollen, soisitko minulle yhden tanssin?”

”En näe, miten sinun kanssasi tanssimisesta olisi minulle mitään hupia”, Sherlock sanoo tylysti.

Jim hymyilee. ”On aina riski, että astun varpaillesi.”

Orkesteri alkaa soittaa Debussya, kun osa juhlijoista menee tankkaamaan nestettä sisuksiinsa, osa jää tanssilattialle voipuneena, hädin tuskin edellisestä tanssista toipuneena. Se on eliittien juhla, johon Sherlockilla ei olisi ollut mitään asiaa, ellei Jim olisi kutsunut häntä. Miten Jim sai kutsun, sitä hän ei tiedä. Jos Mycroft ei olisi paraikaa Ranskassa lähestyvien presidenttivaalien vuoksi, hän olisi varmaan saapunut niihin juhliin uusien liikesuhteiden perässä — mutta tietenkin maskitta, sillä Mycroft haluaa aina näyttää siltä kuin hänellä ei olisi mitään salattavaa.

”Yksi tanssi”, Sherlock sanoo muutaman minuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ”mutta ei täällä.”

  
* * *

  
He laskeutuvat alimpaan kerrokseen muiden mehiläisten joukkoon, siellä musiikki kuuluu paljon kirkkaammin ja selkeämmin. Niin, mehiläisiä... epäilemättä Jimin sanat olivat viisaasti valittuja, paljastus: _jos katsot tarkkaan, huomaat miten mehiläiset tanssivat kertoakseen meille kahdelle, missä suunnassa ja kuinka kaukana TNT sijaitsee_. Moriarty on aikeissa toistaa vuonna 1995 tapahtuneen tekonsa ja on kutsunut Sherlockin todistamaan sitä. TNT on erinomainen sekundäärinen perusräjähde, jonka räjähdysnopeus on 6 940 metriä sekunnissa ja jonka aloiteräjähteenä Jim on luultavasti käyttänyt tetryyliä, tai mahdollisesti elohopeafulminaattia.

”Toivottavasti olet tehnyt kotiläksysi”, sanoo Jim, kun he pysähtyvät Sherlockin huolella valitsemaan paikkaan. Kun hän kaksi viikkoa sitten sai kutsun naamiaisiin, mukana oli myös ratkaisematon matemaattinen tehtävä, jonka vaikeus yllätti hänet. Jos Sherlock on ratkaissut tehtävän oikein, tulos antaa koordinaatit kuolleelle kulmalle, joka pelastaa heidän molempien henget. Jos hän taas on tehnyt pienenkin laskuvirheen...

Tehtävän mukana tulleilla tiedoilla Sherlock pystyisi paikantamaan räjähteiden sijainnin ja siten olisi kykeneväinen estämään monien ihmisten kuoleman.

Mutta jos räjähdystä ei tapahdu, hän ei saa ikinä tietää, ratkaisiko hän tehtävän oikein.

On myös mahdollista, että Moriarty antoi hänelle virheelliset tiedot — yksikin väärä luku muuttaa koko tehtävän ratkaisun.

Musiikki lakkaa hetkeksi. Se on ensimmäinen kerta sinä iltana, kun he katsovat toisiaan silmiin maskiensa takaa, suupielet värähtämättä. Solisti koputtaa mikrofonia taustalla, keskiyö on kolmen ja puolen minuutin päässä. Hän voisi vielä perääntyä. Hän _tietää_  missä räjähteet sijaitsevat ja jos hän _nyt_  lähtisi juoksuun, hän ehtisi paikan päälle juuri ennen iskun kohdistumista aloiteräjähteeseen. Moriartyn tummat silmät tapittavat Sherlockia odottavasti ketunkasvojen takaa.

”Uskallakin astua varpailleni”, Sherlock varoittaa, sydän tykyttää tiheämmin, ja laittaa oikean kätensä Jimin yläselälle, nostaa vasemman ilmaan. Jim ottaa daamin roolin asettamalla kätensä Sherlockin oikealle olkapäälle ja sommittamalla toisen kätensä sormet Sherlockin sormiin. Kun hitaaseen valssiin sopiva kappale alkaa, Sherlock muistaa kuulleensa sen jossain aiemmin, mutta hän ei pysty nimeämään sitä.

Jim on kuin ajatustenlukija kysyessään: ” _Oletko yksinäinen tänään?_ ”

”Ah, Elvis Presley. Miten kornia”, kommentoi Sherlock ja ottaa ensimmäiset varovaiset askeleensa. He eivät voi liikkua paljoakaan pysyäkseen Sherlockin laskemassa kuolleessa kulmassa, eikä täten tanssi ole puhdasta englantilaista hidasta valssia, vaan vähän sinnepäin. Mieslaulajan ääni on syvä kuin hauta hänen laulaessaan: _oletko pahoillasi, että ajauduimme erilleen?_  Sherlock puuskahtaa. ”Tämä on typerää.”

”Ole hiljaa, jos et osaa tehdä tuolla suullasi mitään kiinnostavaa”, Jim marmattaa takaisin. Hänen kätensä laskeutuu hitaasti olkapäältä Sherlockin lanteen seutuville ja Sherlock on kuin ei huomaisikaan. Kaksi ja puoli minuuttia keskiyöhön sekä kappaleen päättymiseen, arvatenkin. Kaikki on matemaattisen kauniisti laskettua. He tanssivat keinahdellen, Sherlock yrittää hivuttaa sormensa huomaamatta Jimin ranteelle, jotta saisi otettua hänen pulssinsa — _ei onnistu_ , Moriartyn tarkkaavainen katse sanoo, ja Sherlockin huulilla käy pieni mikrohymy.

Minuutti seitsemäntoista sekuntia, minuutti kuusitoista sekuntia. Sherlock katselee Jimin olan yli hitaasti valssaavia vieraita, Jim painautuu lähemmäs niin, että hänen pitkä ketunnenänsä koskettaa Sherlockin kaulaa. Marmorilattia antautuu heidän jalkojensa alla, minuutti, lähtölaskenta. _Rakas, sinä valehtelit sanoessasi, että rakastat minua_. Sherlock kääntää katseensa takaisin Moriartyyn, joka katsoo häntä takaisin. _Mutta mieluummin jatkan valheidesi kuuntelemista kuin elämää ilman sinua_. Se on hetki, kun Jim nousee varpailleen — varoo tarkoin osumasta Sherlockin varpaisiin — ja kumartuu lähemmäs, lähemmäs. Sherlock riisuu Jimin kultaisen kettumaskin. Suudelma yllättää hänet, vaikka hän näkikin sen tulevaksi; jokin Jimin tavassa suudella on vierasta ja uutta — tai ehkä se johtuu paljastetuista kasvoista.

30 sekuntia.

Sherlock painaa huulensa tiukemmin vasten yhteensopivia huultenpuolikkaita, Jimin hengitys saa hänen lihaksensa jännittymään — hyvällä tavalla. Sekunnit tuntuvat kokonaiselta elämältä. Sherlock pudottaa Moriartylta riisumansa maskin kädestään lattialle kappaleen loputtua. Mehiläiset vetäytyvät tanssistaan, kello lyö keskiyön merkiksi — ja sitten kuuluu valtava pamaus, joka on heidän uusi alkunsa tai kaiken loppu.

**Author's Note:**

> Otan ficcihaasteita vastaan milloin tahansa, älä epäröi laittaa minulle viestiä [tumblr](http://sensaatio.tumblr.com)issa. ♥


End file.
